This invention relates to a facsimile apparatus constructed to have an internal mechanism for conveying originals and sheets of recording paper of a prescribed size.
Facsimile machines, which have recently gained popularity even in the home, are now required to have more sophisticated features. One such feature is the ability for such machines to use ordinary paper (paper sheets of a standard size such as size A4, hereinafter referred to as "cut sheets" or "recording sheets") instead of thermosensitive paper in the form of a roll, which heretofore has been the type of paper used most widely. Another feature is the ability to feed the recording sheets automatically. Facsimile machines of this more sophisticated type are gradually becoming dominant. It should be noted that the term "recording sheet" used here refers to a medium that is not limited to paper.
The components of a facsimile apparatus using such cut sheets include, as elements requiring motor drive, original conveying means for conveying an original to a reader, recording means for recording an image on a recording paper (sheet), and paper feeding means for separating recording paper one sheet at a time and feeding the recording paper into the recording means. In order to drive each of these means in a prescribed manner, the conventional facsimile apparatus generally is so constructed that the original conveying means, recording means and paper feeding means are each provided with a drive motor (stepping motor), a drive circuit and a driving power-supply unit, which are controlled individually.